


Interruption

by Lady_Harken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: With too much student council work to do, Keito's stuck in the office, and Eichi thinks he should take a break.





	Interruption

As he had expected, Keito was still in the student council room. Eichi smiled to himself and made it towards him, careful not to spill the tea he was carrying. "It's gotten pretty late," he noted. "You still haven't finished with those papers? You've been at them all afternoon and most of the evening. How about a break?"

"Don't worry about it. I can quite perfectly take care of the..." Keito trailed off, raising his head and noticing Eichi was carrying a tray with a tea cup on it. "Or perhaps I could accept your offer to take a little break, if just for a few sips of tea. Some refreshments never hurt, and I have been working for a good while."

He moved the closest few papers to the side, and Eichi placed the tray with the cup and a plate with snacks onto the table. "Here you go," he said. "The tea's freshly made, and there's some leftover snacks from the club."

The snack tray's contents, as expected, got a dubious look. "...Are those even edible?" Keito questioned.

Eichi chuckled. "The tea club members made them. We were testing out a couple of snack recipes to go with different types of tea. These are actually quite delicious, it's just that..." He picked up one of the tiny cookies and ate it. "They just look a bit odd. Try it and you'll see, they go great with this tea."

It appeared Keito still wasn't particularly convinced, but he took a sip of his tea and ate one of the snacks. "Mmm. All right, they taste quite fine," he conceded. "I can easily guess who made these particular ones to have them have such unsightly shape, but either way, you went through the trouble of bringing them here, so I'll eat them."

Judging by the approving expression on Keito's face as he enjoyed the tea and snacks, Eichi concluded his idea of forcing him to take a break was a success. He took a seat by the table himself, idly looking at a couple of the papers there. Mostly student council matters and school club issues; things he should've looked into himself, but things he let Keito take care of. "It's gotten kind of late," he mused. "Nobody's here anymore. We could be having sex in here and nobody would ever find out."

"Don't be ridiculous," Keito noted, finishing his snacks and moving the teacup away. "You are seriously not suggesting we do anything here. It would be..." Eichi was expecting another long rant, but Keito trailed off at that point and picked up his papers again. "It would also be completely useless to lecture you about this matter, because you'll just come up with excuses like 'wouldn't be the first time' and the like, so perhaps I should just keep on working while I still can focus on this. Thank you for the tea."

"So cold today," Eichi noted as he picked up one of the documents and studied it - only to get Keito looking at him alarmed all of a sudden. "Hmm? What?"

Keito cleared his throat. "Ah, nothing, I just have these documents set in particular order right now and would prefer if you didn't touch them. I already said I'll take care of these, so it's really nothing you should be worried about. Just leave these to me." Eichi nodded and offered the document to Keito, who took it, looked at it and placed it back down on the desk.

Too focused, too stressed, and way overworked, Eichi decided. Considering the lack of longer speeches, Keito wasn't really himself tonight, and really needed to relax. It was his fault of course, he admitted, for leaving all the student council work to Keito. Eichi leaned his arm on the table and watched Keito work for a moment. Well, if Keito didn't want help with the documents, there had to be something else Eichi could do.

"Well. Is there anything else you need?" He asked, finding that Keito was looking at the papers, looking very focused. "I am still the student council president, and while you insist on doing this on your own to make sure I'm not overworked, I could at least be of some use here. Care for some more tea?"

The only reply he got was a muffled, "Mmm-hmm," as Keito continued to read his paper, and Eichi sighed. It was starting to look like getting anything through to Keito when he was like this was going to take some effort, but Eichi was definitely not going to be ignored. There was the option to give orders, since Keito would've definitely stopped what he was doing, but that wasn't what he was after. Orders meant Keito would listen to him because he _had_ to; if he was to accept an offer, it meant he was taking it seriously.

"Perhaps something proper to eat?" Eichi tried, but all he got was that same dismissive muffled reply. "How about I get you a calculator, since you seem to be doing those calculations in your head and it'd be quicker if you had one?" This time he got no reply at all. "Should I just go home so you can work in peace?" The same muffled reply as before. "Maybe a new notepad, since the one you're scribbling on seems full?" Same dismissive reply repeated, and Eichi frowned a little. All right, he got it, Keito wasn't listening at all. He stared at him for a moment then smirked. "How about me, sprawled on the table, naked?"

"Yes, all fine, that sounds good thank you very much," Keito finally replied, his eyes not leaving the document he was reading for a second. It was clear that he had not listened to a word Eichi had said, but like he was going to care at this point.

He got up from his chair and took off his jacket. "Splendid! Well then, if you'll give me a moment to prepare. We'll have to stay on this side of the desk though if you don't want to move the papers though..."

The jacket ended up on the table as Eichi figured the tabletop wouldn't be too comfortable as is, and he continued stripping - getting as far as removing his tie and starting to undo his shirt when Keito blinked, raised his head from the document and stopped to stare at him. "Eichi. What are you doing?" He adjusted his glasses then looked at Eichi up and down. "...Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"Because you said having me naked on the table sounds good," Eichi replied, undoing his pants and dropping them and his underwear down. He kicked them off and moved to sit on the edge of the table, leaving his shirt on, even if it was open. "This just means your break from the paperwork is going to be a little bit longer. Well, then, come on now." He laid down onto the table, grinning at Keito. "I did say earlier that there's nobody here anymore, so nobody will know if we get naughty here... Now, come here?"

"Why on earth would I want you on the table-" Keito paused as he stood up, frowning like he had just realized something. Eichi's grin only widened at the sight of that - so it turned out Keito _had_ been listening in the end, he just hadn't paid any attention to what Eichi had actually said. "What I mean is," Keito corrected himself. "This doesn't mean we should be getting naughty in the student council office! Didn't I already tell you that earlier when you suggested such activity? There's..."

Eichi waved his legs a little and relaxed on the desktop, tapping his fingertips against the tabletop. It wasn't cold in the room, and with the jacket under his back, it wasn't too uncomfortable, either. "Mmm-hmm, and?" He asked, still smirking at Keito.

"That is," Keito continued his lecture, even as he took off his jacket and rolled it up then leaned in to place it under Eichi's neck. "You should definitely take your position into consideration. What kind of example is it if the student council president engages in such activity, whether there are witnesses to it or not? It would not only bring shame to you personally, but the student council _and_ your unit. I absolutely cannot agree to-"

Now _this_ was more like Keito - another lecture incoming, Eichi knew, and he was also not about to listen to him go on about the subject for another ten minutes when it was obvious that he wasn't completely against the idea. Eichi put on his sweetest smile and looked at Keito, who was still continuing his rant. "I know all that. Now if you'd kindly shut up and use your mouth for something useful," he said as he sat up, reached for Keito's hair and promptly pulled his head down to his crotch.

This certainly was an effective way of getting him to shut up for a few minutes; Keito obliged, taking the tip of Eichi's half-erect sex into his mouth, even if he appeared a little annoyed. Eichi chuckled and patted his hair before lying back down and closing his eyes, relaxing again. He was about to get lectured soon, he guessed, but for now, he was going to enjoy himself. Keito was quite good at what he did, and Eichi smirked, feeling himself turning completely hard.

As he had predicted, Keito only allowed him a moment of peace and quiet. "What exactly were you going for, here?" Keito paused to ask before running his tongue along the tip of Eichi's erection.

It had been a bit of a spontaneous idea, Eichi had to admit at this point, though now that they had started he was definitely going to see it through. "Well. You're between my legs there, and I'm not wearing any pants. I wonder," Eichi pondered, giving Keito an amused look. "Perhaps I'd like to see if you get creative? Or perhaps we could just stick to the original plan, which was along the lines of getting naughty activity done here?" 

"This is the third time I remind you of the absurdity of this whole idea," Keito replied, loosening his tie as he did and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. "May I remind you that this is the student council office and therefore-"

"You're not exactly refusing, are you?" Eichi cut in.

"And you're as hopeless as ever," Keito retorted. "How could I refuse the student council head, especially when this was something I," he stopped to clear his throat then adjusted his glasses. "...Apparently somehow requested to happen. Which doesn't mean I'm still not against it, considering the circumstances, the location, and the school rules. Yes, speaking of them," he continued as he dug around for his wallet, getting a couple of condoms. Prepared as ever, Eichi found himself thinking, amused. "This kind of activity is not allowed on school grounds, you do realize we're breaking rules? I should make sure we both get disciplined for this later."

Considering anyone learning about this wasn't going to happen, Eichi concluded this 'discipline' included the two of them sitting here and reading through the school rules or something, but then again for that little session, he could come up with ways to make it more interesting - but that would come later. "Mm-hmm," he replied, listening to Keito go on about the rules while undoing his pants and getting himself prepared.

For someone completely against doing anything on school ground, Keito definitely was well prepared, as he got a one-use package of lube from somewhere as well, pausing to open the package and give Eichi a judgmental look. "We should also take your health into consideration," he rambled on. "I'm fairly certain this isn't the most comfortable place for doing this." Eichi just continued watching him with a smile, spreading his legs a little more as Keito's fingers went between his buttocks to spread the lube.

He gasped, squirming a little under the touch. Keito was quite thorough with his preparations, even if the speech still continued. Nothing Eichi hadn't heard before, anyway, and he chuckled softly and tried to press himself against Keito's fingers a bit. "Oh please. If I allow my health to dictate everything, I'll miss all the little pleasures there are in life," he mused. "And I'd rather enjoy what I can, when I can."

"Still means this 'when' of yours should preferably be where there's proper conditions for this activity," Keito replied, finishing with the preparations and situating himself between Eichi's legs. "There's time and place for this, and this isn't exactly the best choice. May I remind you that the student council work..." He trailed off to adjust their position, and Eichi did his best to relax and allow Keito to get on with it.

The feeling of Keito pressing into him was something he quite enjoyed; a little bit of pain and discomfort which turned into quite a pleasant feeling after a moment. Keito waited a moment to let him get used to it, then started moving slowly, pulling away a little then pressing in again. "The student council work," Keito repeated. "Is currently over there, unfinished and neglected, and now I'm ignoring my duties."

Eichi wrapped his legs around Keito's waist and grinned. "Oh? But I thought you keep saying that your duty is to fulfill the wishes of the student council president. I think you're..." He had to pause to take a deep breath as Keito pressed in again, and it happened to feel particularly good. "Doing quite... a fine job at that..."

"It's better that I see to 'duties' like this one," Keito said, managing to somehow look serious. "Who knows what ideas you'd come up with if I didn't see to it. You're such a..." He ranted on, though he picked up the pace of his thrusts a bit and placed his hand over Eichi's crotch to stroke him.

It was always amusing if Keito got like this, Eichi thought. Keito did have better stamina than he did of course and had no trouble keeping up what he was doing while still continuing his speech. Eichi just happened to know there was a limit to how long Keito could keep up with the rant; doing this started to feel very good and very distracting, and just listening to him lose it was quite great.

Not that it wasn't great in general, and Eichi closed his eyes again and focused on breathing. Even this put quite the strain on his weak body, but avoiding doing it was out of the question, considering how good it felt. Keito's thrusts were controlled but deep, and he knew better than to hold back. He was still gentle, though, which Eichi simply considered to be skill. It was another thing he appreciated about him, because it was for him that Keito had learned to be such a gentle lover.

"And wait, did it even occur to you that we..." There it was, Keito trailing off and having to catch his breath a little, and Eichi smirked at that. "The location, that is, you know as well as I do that... You're going to need rest afterward and this isn't a suitable place..." He took a few sharp breaths again; not that he was out of strength or anything, but the act itself was getting to him. "You... need to..." 

"Nnn, yes, I... suppose," Eichi mumbled, opening his eyes to look at Keito. He looked quite amazing like that, so very focused on taking care of him. Not just him, though; Eichi knew quite well Keito wouldn't have done this if the pleasure wasn't mutual.

Each one of the thrusts brought him closer to the limit, and he felt himself trembling a little. He wasn't cold; on the contrary, his skin felt hot, even if he was only wearing his shirt. Breathing was getting harder, and he felt almost dizzy, though it wasn't just his weak body causing that, it was Keito's fingers working on his erection and those deep thrusts that really made him want to get it over with already.

Being the receiving partner was somewhat easy at least, since he got to just relax and let Keito do the work. He could've easily gotten more controlling and led the whole act, but at this point it was too much effort. "Ah, ghh, Keito, just..." Whatever he was even replying to, he wasn't sure, but then again, Keito's rant had paused and he was focusing on finishing.

The release took him almost by surprise, and Eichi gasped for breath, some sane corner of his mind wondering if he wanted to call Keito's name or something; too late for that, anyway. The feeling was so intense, and he dug his fingertips against the tabletop for support as his mind blanked out for a bit.

"Eichi? Eichi, damn it all..." Keito's voice sounded somewhat distant, but at least he didn't stop moving, Eichi's mind registered. Good, because if he had, it would've been Keito's turn to get reprimanded. He lay still, exhausted, just waiting for Keito to finish; not like he lasted that much longer, either, all things considered. "Eichi? I swear, if you passed out again, I'm..."

"Just because that... Might've happened a few times before, doesn't mean..." Eichi chuckled, then coughed a few times. "Whew. That was quite amazing, actually." He opened his eyes and looked at Keito, feeling somewhat disappointed as he felt him move away. Keito stepped away to fix his clothes then moved on for some cleaning before he picked up Eichi's underwear and pants and started putting them back on him.

That done, Keito helped him to sit up and started fixing the shirt. "I did bring up your health before. Are you sure you're in any condition to get home on your own?"

"Perhaps not," Eichi replied. "I may have a slight issues walking," he admitted with a chuckle. "If you'd take me home?" Keito looked like he was about to go into another rant, but Eichi raised his hand to stop him. "And forget about the student council work. I'm the president, and since I'm the who kept you from finishing all that, it's only a fitting punishment for me if I help you take care of them tomorrow morning, hmm?"

Keito glanced at the papers and sighed. "...All right. I have no choice but to accept your offer. Afterward, we'll see about the disciplinary measures for breaking the school rules."

"I'll look forward to it," Eichi replied with a smile.

Not like Keito needed to know yet that he had idly been planning to derail that session already.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> What happens in the student council office stays in the student council office, etc. But I'd listen to Keito's rants any day, I love his voice.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VIC!


End file.
